


Just a simple kiss

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Second Kiss, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 7 - Second kissTry as he might, Magnus just can't stop thinking about a certain tall, dark and handsome angel, who kissed him the night of the Mad Hatter party at the Institute. And he has tried.Elsewhere, Alec doesn't want to take his mind off the beautiful and mysterious man and the kiss they shared.Or the one where Magnus and Alec really want that second kiss.





	Just a simple kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had to incorporate au!Malec in here somewhere, so why not this prompt

It has been two weeks since he crashed the Institutes party to help Clary, the one from the other dimension, and try as he might, Magnus just can't stop thinking about a certain tall, dark and handsome angel who kissed him that night. And believe him when he says he has tried.

The fact of the matter, if Magnus admits it to himself, is that he actually doesn't want to stop thinking about him. If he thinks about it, the man unlocked something in him that night, and he really wants to see him again, he just doesn't know how to go about it.

All Magnus knows for sure is that he needs to find a way to contact Alexander Lightwood. He also knows that he hopes Alec hasn't been able stop thinking about him, too. So, without any more hesitation, Magnus decides to make his way to the one place he would even have a chance of finding Alec.

-

Alec is sitting at the Institute. He should be working, but he's not. Instead, he's thinking about the beautiful face he can't forget. Alec doesn't want to take his mind off the beautiful and mysterious man and the kiss they shared.

Magnus Bane really is a mystery to Alec. There's just something about him that intrigues Alec, and he wants to get to know more of him. If only he had asked for his number before Magnus ran off.

The ringing of the bell at the Institutes front door shook Alec out of his reverie. Standing up with a slightly irritated groan, he made his way to the door. Alec honestly didn't know what he expected to find outside, but it certainly wasn't what greeted him. The sight was far better than anything he could have imagined.

Magnus was there, with his hand stretched in front of him, ready to ring the bell again, when the door was opened, and none other than Alec walked out to greet him.

Magnus had been prepared to ask whoever was at the Institute where he might have been able to find Alec. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was having Alec right in front of him.

"Magnus!" Alec said, in a mix of surprise and elation. It must have been his lucky day. This was exactly what Alec had wanted.

"H-hi." Magnus replied, slightly flustered, which Alec found absolutely adorable. "I was just, uh, looking for a way to contact you."

"You were?" Alec said, surprised again. "Well, you found me."

"Yeah, I suppose I have." Magnus chuckled, a slight blush colouring his ckeeks.

"I have to admit, I was wondering how I would be able to find you, as well. Since that night at the party, I haven been able to think straight." Alec said, chuckling internally at his choice of words.

"I haven't been able to do anything without thinking about you, either." Magnus replied softly.

"Would you like to go somewhere? I'd love to get to know you more. What do you say?" Alec asked, with a smile that made Magnus' knees weak.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that." Magnus said, mentally face-palming. He doesn't usually get this flustered around people!

"Great!" Alec said. "Let me just get my things, and we can go."

-

About ten minutes later, Magnus and Alec were walking down the sidewalk, talking and getting to know each other, their hands brushing occasionally.

They walked through a park, and went to a coffee shop, to have something to eat, the conversation stopping on when the waitress came to take their orders. Magnus cannot remember when last, in his many centuries of life, he had as much of a great time as he is having with Alec. He also hasn't felt as free has he has with Alec in a long time. 

When they left, they headed in the direction of Magnus' loft, hand in hand. 

"You know, that night when you kissed me, I freaked out a bit, - and I apologise for running out on you, by the way - because, for the longest time before that, I closed myself off to feeling anything for anybody. Man or woman. But you've unlocked something in me." Magnus said, feeling a bit embarrassed at the sappiness of his words. The smile that graced Alec's face at that was very much worth it.

Alec held Magnus' hand firmly between his own. "You don't have anything to apologise for, Magnus. I thought I had scared you off, so I'm sorry. I've always dreamed of meeting someone like you, and now I have." 

With that, Magnus stepped forward and reached his hand up to cup Alec's cheek. Leaning forward, he closed the gap between them and kissed Alec. 

After these two weeks of waiting, the second kiss they have both been waiting for has finally happened, and they know, without a doubt, that it isn't going to be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @shumswuxian


End file.
